Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to liquid metal cooled nuclear reactors, and more particularly, to a fuel bundle for a liquid metal cooled nuclear reactor.
Related Art
Liquid metal cooled nuclear reactors such as sodium cooled fast reactors may suffer from thermal striping. Thermal striping occurs when hot and cold spots develop in the sodium flow exiting the fuel bundles. These hot and cold spots cause thermal stresses in the upper part of the primary vessel that can be damaging over time.